1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting changes in rigidity of a hydraulic passenger car brake system, as well as a control unit having an algorithm for carrying out the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In known hydraulic passenger car brake systems, changes in the brake characteristics are able to come about especially by air inclusions in the brake fluid. Changes in the brake performance characteristics are normally able to be detected by the driver when operating the brake pedal, since a longer pedal path has to be covered to achieve the same vehicle deceleration. This is only true, however, for the usual hydraulic brake systems, in which a mechanical feedthrough exists between the brake pedal and the brake caliper. By contrast, brake systems in which the brake pedal is mechanically decoupled from the remainder of the brake system give no feedback via the brake pedal.